


Retrodict (January 26, 2018)

by SapphiraBlue



Series: 2018 Daily Drabbles [26]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Word of the Day Prompts, i don't know how the Force works and at this point i'm too afraid to ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Anakin was dying. Drabble.Word of the Day: Retrodictto utilize present information or ideas to infer or explain (a past event or state of affairs)





	Retrodict (January 26, 2018)

Anakin was dying.

 

Well, he’d been dying for years, now. Now, at least, he won’t be in pain, won’t be trapped in a suit of armor, relying on machines for everything from breathing to gesturing.

 

Death would mean the end of his pain, at least. Pain had been his constant companion for the past 20 years, and hadn’t really helped the whole Dark situation; he’d bet it’d actually held him there.

 

Hindsight was always perfect, as they said.

 

As the Force embraced him and wrapped all of who he was up in Itself, he relaxed for the first time in 20 years, the Dark and a web of lies finally swept from his mind.


End file.
